Beyond the walls
by The Green Storm
Summary: When Cara's fate threatens to catch up with her, she must leave Camelot to save those she loves. But what happens when Arthur tries to bring her back. Arthur knows Camelot, but what lies beyond the walls?
1. Richard's Battle

His chain mail crumpled under the impact. Blood cascaded from his shoulder as the steel blade hacked downwards. By now both his tunic and breeches were stained scarlet, and the ground around him was a deep maroon. Raising his sword in defence, Richard felt the burning agony in his shoulder almost cripple him. His blade was tied with invisible weights, and his wounds ripped open with every movement. He blocked one of his attackers, lashing out with the last of his strength. Striking from behind, a second attacker slashed across his back. The chain mail protected his flesh from being torn, but the blow knocked Richard to the floor. He could see Cara lying a few feet away, her body unmoving.

Desperately trying to summon anything he could use to fight back, Richard writhed around on the bare earth. His attackers stood over him, leering out from beneath their helms. There were six of them, all dressed in black cloaks with thick armour and steel broadswords. Richard sensed the end. The blood seemed to shiver in his veins. He froze instantly. The six men all loomed, swords hanging over him. He could almost picture them plunging through his chest. Clenching his eyes tight, he waited.

As the moments built Richard found it unbearable. The pain of his injuries crashed over him, but still the attackers did not finish him. This was unusual behaviour for these men; having hounded after him for weeks were they suddenly getting a bite from their conscience - not likely! Hesitantly Richard squinted up to the soldiers. They had turned from him, all with their backs to him. Instantly Richard wrapped his finger around the pommel of his sword. Silently he wrenched his bleeding body up until he was standing. He eased his weight off the sword, lifting it enough to strike. Richard's legs slipped from under him, causing him to collide with the blood stained ground again. Richard felt helpless as his eyelids fell across his eyes. Would he ever wake up? He did not know nor care. The blackness consumed him immediately.

* * *

Something caused Richard to snap his eyes into action. The light scorched his eyes. Richard shielded his vision with his arms. He jumped back in shock; they were swathed neatly in strips of cloth, and smelt of a rich sweet balm. Richard looked down. He was no longer on the cracked and sodden earth; he had been placed in a roughly carved wooden bed with a blanket over him, and another underneath him, soaked in blood from his arms and back. Around him were four walls, all made of thick stone. The chamber he was in was strewn with vials, herbs, books and bottled slimy things. Richard could just see some leaves and flowers hanging from a rack on the ceiling. He began gradually craning his neck to see more.

'Don't move. You'll tear all those scabs apart if you do, and I'm not healing them up again.' Richard leapt up at the sound of the voice. It was rough with age, and a little hoarse. The man who spoke was shaggy and coated with thick grey hair, all matted together. His face was scarred and strewn with deep craggy lines, especially across his forehead.

'Who… Wha…' Richard felt questions form on his lips, but could not bring himself to convey them.

'You're a lucky man.' The man continued, ignoring Richard's failed questions. 'You took on six men and lived to tell the tale. If Merlin hadn't found you… well, both of you would be dead.'

Richard clung to every word, trying to absorb everything the man said. _Wait! Both? Cara! _Richard shot up, ignoring the blinding pain from his back and shoulder. 'How is she?'

The old man shook his head, 'It's difficult to say, she is resting now, but there doesn't appear to be any lasting physical damage, although she took a blow to the head that may have caused some memory loss.'

'I have to see her!' Richard stormed, trying to stand before collapsing onto the rough bed in agony.

'You should rest my boy.'

'I'm not _your_ boy, now let me see her!' Richard raged, feeling his wounds tear.

The old man looked down at him, his craggy features mixing into a puzzled expression. He paused before smiling, 'Alright then, if you can stand you can see her.'

Richard clawed himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth with the surging pain. He could almost feel every stab and slash inflicted again and again as he forced his body up. His legs gave way again, and he fell on the hard wood again, smacking his tender head. He groaned, clasping his new injury.

'Maybe later then.' The man shrugged, making no effort to hide his smirk.

* * *


	2. Inside Camelot

When Richard woke next, he was alone in the old man's room, with only the faint drone of flies drawn to his blood. Lying on the canvas covered bed; Richard felt a sense of futility come across him. He was well known for his determination, and he was determined to see Cara. Rising sharply to a sitting position, the gash across his back fractured. Ignoring the steady throbs of pain, he swung his legs off the side of the bed; they were stiff and tender. Cautiously Richard dropped his feet onto the frozen floor, and eased himself up. His body felt heavy and clumsy, and he felt light-headed due to his injuries. Moving cautiously, Richard stumbled across the room to piles of cloth. They were his clothes, but they had been scrubbed clean and his boots were buffed to a consistent brown. Rapidly changing into the garments, Richard considered his appearance. He was dressed in a tattered shirt, lacerated by broad swords, his breeches were in an acceptable state, but there were a few slits in them around his knees, and his sword was still in its worn and crusty scabbard. Just as he was about to move towards it, the door edged open.

He leaned upon the nearest table, ready to have another argument with the old man, but in his place stood a young boy, with thick brown hair, a thin frame, and worn clothes with the exception of his neat scarf. 'Hi. Nice to see you up. Are you hungry?'

Richard frowned, trying desperately to stay upright, 'No. I have to go. I have to find her.'

The boy, who Richard noticed must have been about the same age as him, dropped a bundle of red cloth with some kind of gold insignia, and hurried over to him, 'You don't look well. I think you should sit down, and I'll get Gaius.'

'No!' Richard repeated, thoroughly determined now. He dug his nails into the wooden table, begging his legs to move.

'What is so important?' The boy asked, helping to support him.

Richard felt his knees buckle, but the boy already had his weight, and set him down at the table, 'I have to go and see Cara. I have to make sure she's alright.'

The boy frowned, 'She must be some girl to be worth all this trouble.'

Richard glared at him momentarily, 'It's up to me to look after her. I am wiling to protect her with my life, but I can't do it while I'm stuck around here.'

'What makes you think she needs protecting?'

Richard frowned, 'Why are you so interested? I don't even know who you are or where I am. Besides, all I want is to go and see her.'

The dark haired boy shrugged, 'Well, it doesn't look like you're going anywhere soon; I can't carry you all the way to the East wing of the castle. And as for my name, I'm Merlin, the commonly accepted helper at Camelot.'

'Camelot?' Richard gave him a quizzical look, 'Where's that?'

Merlin returned the confused expression, 'You've never head of Camelot?'

'No, never.' Richard replied, turning his head to stare out the window behind him, it hurt a little so he was forced to look back at the dingy room.

Merlin stood frowning, 'You've never heard of King Uther? Prince Arthur? The kingdom without Magic?'

Richard shook his head, 'No. I've never heard of any of those things. I come from the kingdom of Caldoran, it's right next to the kingdom of Guilder.'

Merlin raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, 'You must be a long way from home then; the nearest thing to Camelot is Mercia.'

'I know we're far from home, I just never realised how far.'

Merlin frowned, 'What were you doing so far from Caldoran?'

Richard gave a casual shrug before realising it hurt, 'We were running. It's a lot to explain, and I'd really like to see Cara before I get into the whole story.'

Merlin gave an understanding smile, 'Alright then. When you're feeling well enough to stand let me know and I'll take you there, but for now I think some rest would do you good.' With that the boy left again, closing the door gently behind him. Richard sighed; he was alone again with his thoughts.

* * *

They were all around her, black cloaked figures, all with their swords outstretched at Richard. She tried to move, but something held her down, some unbreakable bonds refused to let her move; her body was so tired. Suddenly every colour around her swarmed into one swirling mass, then it all turned to black.

She woke on something soft, not the rough earth she had fallen onto. Prying her eyes open, Cara looked around; this was not outside. There were no men in black, no swords… and no Richard. She pulled herself upright, fully awake now. "Richard?" She asked, knowing that there would be no reply from the empty room, or the red and black tapestries with some golden emblem on. She looked about some more, but most things were rather fuzzy. Cara laid her head back on the pillows, feeling the soft bedcovers between her fingers. A few slow, silent minutes passed before the haze lifted, and everything was clear again. Cara sat up again, looking again at her surroundings, as if she feared something hiding in the room.

Cara sat still; she had always disliked being still, it seemed so pointless just to sit. She sighed heavily before making up her mind to leave the room. She slipped from the bed, finding she was only dressed in the smock she had been wearing beneath her dress. The folded white fabric of her dress was just visible on the chair in the corner of the room. Cara took up the dress and pulled it on over her head. Fluffing out her chestnut hair, Cara stepped apprehensively to the door, slowly clasping the handle in the delicate fingers. She turned it, and tugged gently. The door slid open slightly, letting faint, undistinguishable murmurs reach into the room. Cara listened intently before deciding there was no one directly outside. She slipped outside, replacing he door to where it had been. The halls were made of stone, all intricate adorned with statues, paintings and shields, most bearing a dragon emblem of gold. Cara hugged herself as she stepped silently down the long corridor, her footsteps echoing eerily from the walls.

'Stop!' Someone shouted from behind her. Cara did not turn, she did not look back; she just ran. Her feet carried her down the corridor, then down another that was almost identical. 'Stop!' the call came again. It was definitely a man behind her, and he was catching up. Cara stopped dead, faced only by a solid brick wall. She turned now, facing her pursuer. She almost laughed; he was a tall thin boy, no threat at all, with dirty black hair and a smile, 'Please don't run. I'm here to help you. Richard asked me to come see you for him.'

Cara caught her breath, 'Who are you? How did I get here?'

He gave another reassuring smile, 'I'm Merlin, and the answer to the second part is a little complicated, so let's just say I found you.'

'Found me? There were men… armed soldiers. _You_ defeated them?'

Merlin wobbled his head, scrunching his features and staring upward, 'Well, I'm not exactly an ordinary servant. Now come on, if someone sees you wandering about I could be in serious trouble.'

'You!' Merlin froze before her, scrunching his eyes up and biting his lip. 'Yes you. Arthur's servant… whatever your name is.'

Merlin turned slowly, 'Yes my lord?'

Cara watched silently as the grizzled gray man looked him up and down then turned his attention to her. 'Who is she?'

'She is… a friend. She was just leaving.' Merlin blabbered.

'I am not your friend!' Cara said plainly, 'I want to see Richard, where is he?'

The man looked fiercely at Merlin, and then back to her, 'Who is Richard?'

'My king, he is just a man Gaius is attending to. We found him injured on the road with this girl.'

'Why was I not informed?' The man fumed, his face increasing to a new shade of red.

Merlin dithered momentarily, 'I was about to inform you when…'

'Enough!' The older man shouted, 'She will be brought to me in the hall where she will answer for herself. Bring this other fellow too.'

'Sire he is not well enough to leave…'

The older man turned, 'Fine, bring the girl, just someone explain what is happening… and send Arthur to the hall, I require his counsel.'

'My lady please, stay in your room, I will call you soon. If you do not appear before the King he will have you arrested and you will never see Richard again.' Merlin warned, rushing down the same corridor the older man had taken.

Cara watched him go before returning to her dull prison of a room. She did not believe the boy had been lying about Richard, and if she must stand before the King so she could see him again, then she would.

* * *


	3. Trial

It was a few minutes before Merlin returned for her. Together they rushed down the halls, until they were stood before two enormous wooden doors, decorated with swirls of metal. 'Ready?' Merlin asked. Cara nodded simply in response as Merlin pushed through the doors leading her into a magnificent hall. The size was indescribable, but she had no time to admire it before she was stood before the King and a strange woman in blue sat to his left; the chair to his right beings empty.

'So, what is your purpose in this castle?' The King demanded, adopting a rather casual pose.

Cara composed herself, 'I was brought here by him,' she motioned to Merlin, 'He found me after I was attacked by a group of men on the main road from Northumbria.'

'Who or what attacked you.' The woman queried, her voice somewhat soothing compared to the King's.

'There were six men, all in black. They… I shall have to tell you from the beginning.' Cara took a deep breath, 'It all begins with a dark wizard from my home of Caloran. He goes by the name of Lucas. He's hunting me. He wants me dead.'

'Why?' The lady asked.

'Because… he says I took his hand, and his heart.'

'What does that mean?'

Cara took another long breath, 'We grew up together, him, Richard and me. Well, one day we were playing in the woods, we were only young. Lucas had brought his fathers bow, and we were practising. I accidentally shot a deer, and we went to take a look. But at that moment a group of guards came through the woods, coming to collect the years' taxes. They saw us, and the bow was between me and Lucas. They demanded to know which one of us shot one of the King's deer… In the end Lucas said it was him. They… they cut off his hand – they said it was the price for poaching on the King's land.' Cara gripped her composure fiercely, 'A few years later he asked me to marry him. I refused – I said I could not marry a man I did not love. He screamed at me, saying he had given he one hand in protection, and the other in marriage and I had cast them both aside. He vowed I would suffer the same injury some day – He left Caloran then. It must have been three years ago.

'Well only a few weeks ago, he came back. But this time it was different. He had men with him, all in black. He rampaged through our town, burning the homes in our village. He came into our house, looking for me, but my father… he went for Lucas with a sword, but Lucas just cast it aside with a wave of his hand. Lucas had… evil magic. He tortured my mother… my father told me to run. Richard got us some horses, and we slipped past the guards, but they chased us. They were after me! The next thing I remember is lying on the ground and Richard surrounded by men. Everything went black, but someone must have found us then, or we'd already be dead.'

The kind dug his nails into his palms, 'You brought a wizard down on Camelot!' he thundered.

Cara felt rears well up in her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them as one of the heavy oak doors slammed shut. Cara didn't dare turn; she was caught in the King's deadly gaze.

'I'm sorry I'm late father. Merlin here,' there was a slap as the new man's hand slapped Merlin across the head, 'didn't tell me _where _the meeting was!'

'Arthur, escort this woman to the dungeon, I want her held there and then executed at dawn, an example must be made!' The King said; his voice casual, and his eyes bright with rage.

The new man they called Arthur looked at her for the first time, his blue eyes shining. 'What is she accused of?'

'She has brought a wizard to Camelot. He is after her blood, but he will surely take all of ours if he gets the chance. Magic is corruption; those who bring corruption to my kingdom are guilty on account of conspiracy to treason!'

'Treason? You can't be serious father, if this man is trying to kill her…'

'My lord I agree with Arthur.' The woman in blue said, 'She is innocent in this matter.'

'Morgana, she has brought evil here, and with it will come death. Do not cross me child; you have been warned before.'

Arthur interrupted, 'Father. You remind me constantly that one day I will be king, and I will have to make decisions like this. If you trust me to make decisions as king, you must trust me now. She has done nothing wrong, and I will _not_ let you imprison her, let alone kill her!'

The King rose to his full height, 'You would question my authority?'

Arthur did not flinch, holding his ground, 'She has committed no crime, and hence cannot be tried in any court. She will be my guest here in Camelot until she wishes to leave. You shall not need to fear my lord; I take full responsibility for this girl.'

The gray haired man stood before Arthur, stroking his stubble, 'Very well. But if she commits another offence, not matter how slight, she will be execute without trial, do you understand?'

'Yes father.' Arthur nodded, turning his attention to Cara. He motioned for her to walk with him, turning to the enormous double doors. They walked briskly out the hall, the settling silence broken only by their footsteps. As soon as they were clear of the hall and the doors were closed behind them, Arthur turned to Cara, 'So. What exactly happened to you?' His words were harsh, as if he had been put out by saving her.

* * *


	4. Prince Arthur

They walked as Cara repeated everything she had told the King and the woman in blue. Arthur listened intently as he walked with her through the halls of Camelot. She felt awkward around him, refusing to meet his eyes. Once she once again recited her story Arthur frowned, 'This man hardly seems that dangerous; wizards all have their weaknesses; my knights and I will make easy work of this man.' Arthur mused confidently.

Cara forced a smile; this man was clearly full of himself, 'Thank you my lord. You are very generous, but I would very much like to see Richard. Merlin said he was unwell.'

Arthur nodded, 'Richard. Of course. I'll take you right to him.' Arthur strode down the halls, in moments they were at Gaius' chambers. Arthur did not knock, he opened the door quickly, ushering Cara inside. 'Gaius. This is Cara. She is here to see Richard.' Arthur informed the physician. Gaius nodded to the prince, busying himself with a potion.

'Cara!' A young man, roughly Arthur's age jumped up, wincing slightly, and having to lean on the table for support. Arthur could see Merlin's messy hair over the top of a book, clearly hiding from his daily chores.

'Richard!' She beamed, embracing the injured man. Arthur found himself uncomfortable. Richard was strongly built, and clearly a fighter. He had handsome features, and the sort of eyes you knew you could trust. Yet something made Arthur dislike him.

Cara broke away from the man, smiling broadly, an intoxicating smile that radiated warmth, 'Richard, this is Prince Arthur… he just saved my life I think.' He said shyly looking at Arthur.

'Prince Arthur. I would shake you by the hand, but as you can see I can barely stand.' Richard explained, sagging slightly as he leant on the table top.

'That is fine. I have offered you both a place in this castle for as long as you need it. I hear you fought six men; I could use a few knights like you.'

Richard smiled, 'Thank you sire, but a man would do anything to protect those he loves; I had no choice but to fight them.'

'She is indeed a fine woman; congratulations.' Arthur gave a final smile, turning to leave.

'My lord.' Cara called; he turned back, 'You seem to be under the impression that we are a couple.'

'Would I be wrong?' Arthur asked, studying them a new, trying to see something he had missed.

Cara laughed, looking up at Richard who also broke into a grin, 'Sire, you would be very wrong to think that. You see, Richard is my brother.'

Arthur cursed himself silently; he had just made a fool of himself again, 'I apologise. Well, in that case would you like me to escort you back to your room, your brother looks as if he should rest.'

Cara gave Richard a reluctant glance, but he nodded, 'Go Cara. I'll come and visit tomorrow when I feel a little better.'

'Merlin. Where is the lady staying?'

Merlin's head shot out from behind a book, 'I put her in the East wing, just round the corner from your chambers – it was easier to keep an eye on her that way.'

'And Merlin, you'll have to tell me how you beat six soldiers on your own, some time.' Arthur grinned, leading Cara out into the hall.

They walked side by side again, Arthur was tense; he hated people making him seem stupid. He was still cursing his blunder when Cara started talking, 'Thank you sire… for before. I don't think I said thank you after you saved me. If it wasn't for you I could be dead.'

Arthur nodded to her, studying her intense green eyes and chestnut hair, 'It was my duty lady.'

'I'm Cara… as opposed to you calling me lady.'

Arthur gave a fleeting smile, 'You say you come from Caloran. That's leagues from here. Northumbria is as far I have gone, and even they think Caloran to be distant.'

'Yes.' Cara said, thinking back to her village, 'Caloran is very different. It has no magic like Camelot, but simply because all the wizards go to the other kingdoms who will pay more for their services. It's got a lot more dancing though, and celebrations; sometimes we will celebrate just for the sake of it.'

'Were you a noble there?' Arthur asked, hoping beyond hope he hadn't just acted like a fool in front of a dignitary.

Cara sighed, 'No. There are few nobles there; most of the people there are craftsmen. I used to learn different trades from traders or villagers. The mistress of the local tavern would employ me in winter when her business picked up, and in summer Richard would teach me… I'm sorry, I'm blabbering on.'

Arthur shook his head, 'No. It sounds fascinating. I'd love to escape from this place sometimes; but I have so many duties there is little time to be free. My father insists that I train for battle, or learn conduct.'

'It can't be all bad. I mean you can have anything you want.'

Arthur sighed heavily, 'Not everything. Possessions are simple, they are just tools. I feel like I'm looking for something, I just don't know what it is yet.'

'Maybe you just need someone to talk to.' Arthur gave her a curious look, 'What I mean is you can't talk to servants for fear they would tell someone, and you can't talk to your father or your men because you don't want them to think you're weak.'

'Then who can I talk to?' Arthur shrugged.

Cara bowed her head slightly, avoiding his eyes, 'I don't know. Maybe… me. I mean I wouldn't tell anyone, and I could never think you to be weak. Besides, I'm not much use to anyone else here.'

'No… I mean… I'd like that.'

Cara smiled; hugging herself against the cold that had settled over Camelot now the sun had gone behind the horizon. She felt something soft on her back. Glancing round she saw a thick red material, held by Arthur as he positioned it round her. She looked up at him, noticing he had abandoned his jacket for her, and was left in a thin cloth shirt.

'You'll freeze to death.' Cara argued.

Arthur tilted his head, 'I'm used to it. Now put this on before you turn blue.' Cara did as he asked, pulling her arms through the long sleeves. It was very warm and comfortable, and she could smell a sort of sweet grassy scent from the material.

'This is my room.' Arthur said, motioning to the doors on his left, 'should you need anything, I'll be there.' They walked a little further, round a corner and almost to the next corner before stopping, 'I assume this is your room, it's the only guest room near mine.' Arthur explained, opening the door for her as she entered. 'Good night.' He said gently, closing the door behind him.

* * *


	5. Plan

Next morning Cara woke to the ripples of sun cascading through her window. She got up, washed and dressed herself before noticing the neatly folded jacket Arthur had leant her last night. She glanced out the window, taking a deep breath; she would need all her strength for what she had planned. She closed her eyes, running through the plan in her mind. She would go to Uther, explaining how she planned to prevent Lucas from reaching Camelot. Then she would leave in the night, to be sure Richard would not try to follow her, even in his state of weakness. Then, after having acquired a horse, or bartered for a lift, she would make her way to Caloran, giving herself up to Lucas before he pursued her to Camelot.

Grasping the jacket in both hands, Cara wandered back to Arthur's chambers, hovering uneasily in front of the door. She knocked on the wood lightly, holding onto the jacket for reassurance.

'Enter!' Arthur's familiar voice called from inside. She did as instructed, slipping into the room. It was very well lit, the sunlight enveloping the room in its glow. Arthur was sat on the end of his bed, pulling on his boots, 'Cara.' he said by way of greeting, standing as he finished with his boots. 'Is something wrong?'

'No.' She replied, feigning a reassuring smile, 'I just wanted to give you back your jacket.' She offered him the garment, which he took and placed on the back of a chair.

'So, what are you going to be doing today?'

She desperately didn't want to lie, but if she told Arthur her intentions he was bound to try and stop her. Luckily she was rescued by another knock at the door. Arthur excused himself, pulling open the door and answering the servant outside. Cara stood uncomfortably. She noticed a pair of swords leaning up against the wall, resting lightly in the light. A smile reached her lips as she recalled a trick she had learnt from a set of travellers the previous winter. Glancing over, she made sure Arthur was preoccupied before removing her shoes. She took the lighter of the two swords in her hand, and pointed her foot out before balancing the hilt on her toes. She grinned, as she released the sword, keeping it upright as it tried to fall. She felt the sword begin to tip, and flicked it up, catching it in her hand. She froze, realising the chatter from the door had stopped. Her eyes edged round, finding Arthur staring at her, his face blank with shock.

'Just when I think I've figured you out. How did you do that?'

Cara replaced the sword against the wall, thankful he wasn't angry. 'It's a trick a few travelling performers taught me when I was working in the tavern. Father always said I'd lose a toe if I wasn't careful.' The Caloranian girl recalled.

Arthur shook his head slightly, 'You are nothing like normal girls are you?' Cara turned to him frowning, 'No, I meant…'

'It's alright. I know I'm not the same as ordinary girls round here, but I figure if everyone was supposed to be the same then why do we all look different.'

'Good point.' Arthur shrugged.

Cara looked as the sun rose further above the horizon; time was flying past 'Anyway, I should be off now.'

'What's the rush?' Arthur asked.

Cara put on a smile, 'Oh, I was just going to see my brother.' Arthur smiled back, clearly fooled by her simple deception.

* * *

It took her an hour to find the King alone; she caught him in the hall on his way to his chambers, 'My lord. Forgive me for my rudeness, but I have an urgent matter to speak with you about. I have a way to prevent Lucas from reaching Camelot, but I will need some assistance.'

At first Uther had been furious about her impertinence, but forgave it as soon as she had spoken of her solution. He took her to a small room with a few chairs around a table, motioning for her to sit as he latched the door back into place. 'Tell me of this plan.' He insisted.

Cara looked into his stern blue eyes, 'Well my lord, it will take Lucas a few days to take full control of Caloran, and then he will come looking for me personally. If you were to give a horse and some food I could ride back to Caloran and give myself up to him, that way he would have no reason to explore the lower country, thus leaving Camelot safe.'

'Surely he will seek your brother in revenge also.' Uther queried her, his features uncertain.

Cara shook her head, 'No my lord, Lucas wants revenge on me, and me alone, once he has what he wants Camelot will be safe, and you can forget this incident; all that I ask is that my brother be allowed to stay here where it is safe.'

Uther considered it a moment, searching for flaws in her scheme, but finding none he nodded his agreement, 'When will you leave?'

Cara sighed, 'Nightfall, just to be sure no one has a chance to realise my absence and follow until morning, by which time I'll be long gone.'

'Indeed it is a sensible plan. I will ready a horse and food for you and leave it with the stable master; I will arrange for him to meet you when the moon is highest in the sky.'

'Thank you my lord. I will not fail you.' Cara said, bowing her head in respect before leaving; she preferred to keep her encounters with Uther short, he frightened her a little.

* * *


	6. Leave it all Behind

For the rest of the morning, Cara stayed with Richard. They discussed trivial things, but it was nice to know she had spent some time with him before she left to meet her fate. In truth she had kept her mind off the end of the journey, but rather looked to the past for comfort and guidance. After a few hours of talking she left Richard to rest, giving him a quiet goodbye.

Cara took herself down to the servant's quarters, giving help where she could. Keeping busy helped a little to distract her. 'Now,' the head washer woman said, 'take these to the prince's room, he's in the East wing of the castle…'

'I know. Cara replied, accepting the bundle of clothes the woman had in her arms before scuttling up the stairs to the upper floors. She froze beside one of the windows she was passing, looking out over the hills of Camelot, savouring the serenity she felt. There was a noise directly below the window, so she craned her neck to see the source. It was Arthur, practicing his sword work on three men at once. They rushed him simultaneously, but the prince repelled them with a single sweep before going to attack. Cara tore her eyes away, making her way through the maze of corridors. Each and every place looked familiar, yet she had no idea where she was. Cara spent a long time traipsing round the castle looking for something to get her bearings with. She looked round again, making sure she had decided to take correct corridor.

'Lost?' came Arthur's smooth voice from behind her. She turned to find him leaning casually against the wall, watching her with a wry grin.

'I don't suppose you could tell me where Prince Arthur's room is?' She replied.

Arthur pretended to be clueless, 'No, but what do you want to talk to him for when I'm far more interesting.'

Cara gave him a false smirk, 'No doubt you are, but I have his laundry, and I really shouldn't talk to strangers… especially ones as handy with a sword as you are.'

Arthur gave her a curious look, 'You've never seen me fight.'

Cara gave a furtive smile, 'Yes I have.'

Arthur dropped the façade, 'When?' His expression looked at her as if she were daft.

'Today; I saw you from the window; you looked pretty good at it how long have you been training?'

'Since birth. It's sort of a male heir thing. My father thought I should learn early so I'd have the upper hand in a fight; turns out he was right. The ridiculous thing is, I spent so long learning to fight, or read or act I never got the chance to be a kid.'

'What's changed?'

Arthur frowned using a condescending tone, 'Well I'm not a kid, I have duties, responsibilities.'

Cara didn't like being treated like a fool, her voice grew more defensive, 'So. You're still you. What is it that you regret not doing?'

Arthur shrugged, 'being free. Being caught up in something that wasn't controlled or that wasn't being watched in case I got hurt.'

'Danger? Seems like an odd thing to regret.'

Arthur shook his head, 'It's not that.' He dropped his shoulders, 'When you were a kid, you went outside, did things you weren't allowed, skinned your knees and… I don't know… ate worms.' Cara was unsure if the comment was meant as an insult, 'with me all I did was what I was told, and it's been the same ever since.'

'You mean you didn't like the feeling that someone else controlled your life.'

Arthur forced a smile and raised his eyebrows before his features fell back to normal, 'That's it exactly'

'Well… what about your free time, I heard some of the staff say you go hunting.'

Arthur shook his head again, 'I always have to have knights with me per my father's instructions in case I get into trouble.'

The Calaoranian girl looked down at the floor, unable to comfort the prince. 'I'm sorry. I always thought royalty meant having it all, I guess I was wrong. But at least you don't have to live in poverty. You always have food. Shelter… safety.'

Arthur snapped out of it immediately, 'I guess I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. Here, let me take that.'

He lifted the clothes from her hands, 'Why on earth were you bringing my laundry to me anyway?' Arthur enquired, flicking through the clothes pile he had on his arm.

Cara shrugged, 'I wasn't being much use around here, so I decided to lend a hand.' She lied; in truth the laundry hadn't been much of a distraction at all, and the thought of her plan riddled her mind, seeping into every crevice.

'So balancing swords on your feet became too boring for you?' He joked.

She laughed, 'No, but I'd never done laundry delivering before, it's not fun at all, but at least I tried it.'

Arthur nodded, changing the subject, 'So tell me more about Caloran.'

Cara thought back, 'Well, it's full of travellers, every summer they came to our village to stay, or trade; Caloran's the best place for them, we rely on simple things like knives or food, where as places like Gilder have magicians to entertain, and so people overlook the traders for the magicians. I like it there though; everyone who came to stay in the tavern would teach me skills of their trade.' She glanced up at Arthur, making sure he wasn't bored.

'What else?' he pressed, his voice seeming genuinely curious.

'You'd like the views there, there's a lot of open land like Camelot, and almost every man in Caloran can use a sword, but they are pretty much the only defence we have there; armies are too expensive to keep. Tell me, does Camelot ever have festivals?'

Arthur thought for a second, 'We have banquets and occasionally there's a parade in the market place.'

'No, I mean a festival with music, dancing, huge bonfires and entertainers. Nobles, peasants, craftsmen and lords all go there and for that night everyone forgets who they are, or what their title is, and they just celebrate together. But then the next day the world goes back to the way it should be. The rich stay with the rich, and us poor go back to work.'

Arthur seemed lost for a minute, absorbed in the picture she had painted for him. 'It sounds… nice.'

'You'd probably hate it. All the servants would be there and my sort of people too.'

Arthur tried to make a defence for himself 'I… I suppose it would be interesting.'

Cara wasn't convinced, 'Really?'

'Okay, maybe I wouldn't like it so much.' He admitted.

Cara shrugged, 'I guess we're from two different worlds.'

Arthur walked on thoughtfully for a while.

'I'm sorry sire, I have to go.' Cara excused herself, scurrying away down the nearest exit. She found an alternative route to her room, latching the door behind her and slumping on her bed. The Calaoranian girl lay back, all the talk of Caloran had made her weak… she could not be weak… she had to be strong… she had to save them_. _Cara continued to think the words, remembering Richard, Merlin, Gaius, the King, the lady in green, the laundry girls, and Arthur. She could save them all.

* * *

Night fell quickly on Camelot. Cara had eaten dinner in her room, and was now staring of her window at the moon. It moved very slowly, but was nearing its peak. Cara couldn't wait any longer; she hated the stillness of waiting. Silently leaving her room, she glided silently along the corridor, desperately trying not to make a sound in the echoing halls.

Eventually she made it out to the stables where a fading lamp was hung in the entrance. The stable boy greeted her, and gave her a bag with some food along with a dagger. 'You might need these too.' He smiled, handing her a pair of worn boots, 'they're the best I could find.' Cara smiled, looking down at her flimsy shoes; _not ideal for riding_. The stable boy looked only slightly older than her, with draping brown hair and deep green eyes. He smiled at her a lot; clearly Uther hadn't told him she wasn't coming back.

The boy, who had named himself as Tristan, helped her onto the horse, then handed her the reins. He looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged off the leather jacket he wore, 'Here my lady, it's a cold night.' Cara smiled down at him, 'Thank you, but I won't need that. It won't help me where I'm going.'

The stable boy shrugged, leading her out of the stables, 'Good journey my lady.'

'Goodbye.' She replied, commanding the horse into a trot, cursing the loud noises the hooves made on the stone courtyard. Cara waited until she was past the gate, and then coaxed the horse into a canter. Camelot faded into the distance, and she relaxed a little; Camelot was safe and Richard too.

* * *


	7. Chasing Shadows

Arthur couldn't sleep. He didn't know what it was, but it kept him awake, like a thorn in his side. The prince got up, sitting by the fire watching the dancing flames. The fire's fading light made him weary, and his eyes heavy. He closed his eyes, and was almost asleep when he heard a rhythmic clatter from beneath his window.

Frustrated, he marched to the window, staring out over the courtyard below. He froze. Instantly he recognised Cara's white dress and her long brown hair. He was about to go after her when something else dawned on him; she had been alone; Richard was not with her. He thought for a second, convinced her brother would not let her leave alone, and that she would not abandon him.

Before Arthur realised what he was doing, he was fully dressed, sword strapped sloppily round his waist as his feet carried him down the stairs. He ran to the stables, finding the stable boy about to leave. 'You!' Arthur called, 'Did you just give a horse to a young woman?'

The boy looked puzzled, 'Yes sire.'

'Where was she going?' Arthur demanded.

'She didn't say, nor did the King for that matter; then again, it's not my place to ask my lord.'

Arthur caught himself, 'The King?'

The boy looked just as confused now, 'Yes sire, he told me to bring her food, a weapon, a horse and some boots.'

Arthur paused, 'I need a horse now!'

The stable boy obliged, saddling another horse and handing it to Arthur. Arthur handed it back to him, 'Wait for a moment, I'll be right back.' Arthur ran down the cobbled street to the barracks, silently waking his friend. 'Murnh! Get off.' Sir Bors grumbled. He looked up wearily, ready to shout at the man who had woken him, but looked confused as he saw Arthur.

'Sir Bors, I haven't time to explain, but I must ask a favour of you; if I'm not back by tomorrow, tell my father I've gone hunting. I should be back before then. If he things I'm missing he'll send someone to bring me back, and that can't happen until I've figured out what's going on. I know I can trust you old friend.'

Bors sat up, who you calling old? But don't worry, I'll cover for you. Good luck with whatever you're doing my lord.' Bors said, still not fully awake.

Arthur slapped him on the shoulder, 'See you soon.' After racing back out the barracks, and to the stables, Arthur found his horse ready, the stable boy looking apprehensive. He smiled reassuringly taking the reins, 'Thank you. Tell no one we saw each other, and I will reward you friend.' Arthur said quickly before racing out the gates of Camelot.

* * *

Cara stopped the exhausted horse, its flanks heaving, and coated in sweat even in the cold of the night. She guessed she had been riding for roughly three hours, but she needed sleep, and was far enough from Camelot to feel Richard could not follow. Dismounting from her horse, Cara took off its saddle and walked off the road, leading the horse by its reins. She found a section of trees with a little brush, in which she tied up the horse, gathered a pile of scrub, and used it as a pillow. Taking one last glance at the star lit sky, Cara fell asleep.

Arthur felt the gargantuan muscles of the horse ripple beneath the animal's soft coat. He had been riding for a few hours now, and was completely worn out through lack of sleep. He sighed, hoping he would pass a tavern that he could stay in for the night. Then he saw it. It was so faint in the dark he almost missed it. Arthur yanked hard on the reins, stopping his stallion before it hit the familiar white horse that belonged to Morgana. It was stood in the middle of the road, chewing on some long grass.

Half falling from the saddle, Arthur approached the animal, noticing a snapped branch caught in its reins which it had been tied to. Arthur glanced around, seeing another piece of white in the dim light. He recognised Cara's white dress instantly, just able to make out her sleeping form through the brush. Silently the prince led both horses to where she slept, tying them properly to two firm trees. He crouched by the sleeping girl, studying her peaceful face. It would do no good to wake her, seeming that it was too late to travel, and he was far too tired. He noticed her bare skin had small goose-bumps from the cold; shrugging off his thick jacket, he laid it over her; this would be a cold night for him, he knew. Arthur cleared a patch of ground nearby, and lay down, tumbling into the darkness of sleep immediately.

* * *


	8. Followed

Cara opened her tired eyes slightly, viewing the vast greenery through her eyelashes. She screwed up her eyes, confused at the streak of red she could see. She suddenly sat up, horrified. _What's happening?_ Cara looked round, she was in the patch of scrub she remembered, so what on earth was Arthur doing here? His jacket was laid on the floor beside her, thrown there as she shot up. She looked at the prince, checking he was breathing as his chest rose and fell. Cara watched him sleep for a moment, just to be certain he wasn't injured; but he seemed content as he was.

Silently Cara stood, trying to disturb as little of the crackly brush as she could. Her horse has no longer tied to a branch, but a thin birch tree. Cara untied her horse, leading it out to the road. She made some noise, but Arthur did not wake. She paused for a moment, her stomach growled. Cara remembered the bag of food the stable boy had given her, and it gave another twisting rumble. Cara left the horse, striding back to the camp. She saw the bag in a patch of thick dry grass; when she opened it she noticed the food was still good. Glancing down at Arthur she saw nothing to suggest he had food. Her shoulders dropped; she could not leave him to starve. Pulling an apple and a piece of dry, wrapped bread from the bag, Cara took the jacket he had laid over her the previous night and placed it near him, placing the food delicately on the fabric, and covering it slightly to stop animals eating it.

Cara returned to her waiting horse, climbing clumsily into the saddle. She started her mare on a trot, hoping to save its energy for later. She took a steady pace down the road. At one point she could have sworn she heard shouting, but she was confident Lucas wouldn't find her yet.

Arthur cursed, she had left without him... she'd damn well left without him! He scooped up his jacket, slipping the food into his pockets as he threw it on. He was on his mount in seconds, charging down the road after Cara. _Well done Arthur, successful rescue attempts zero, number of times you've been this foolish, far too many!_ He chided himself. He could see her distant figure, on the white horse, branching down the right fork in the road. Arthur turned off the road, heading cross country. After passing through banks of trees, and jumping a ditch between fields, he had headed her off; he checked twice there were no tracks, so he knew she was not ahead of him.

After a few minutes, Cara rounded the corner, freezing as she saw Arthur. She tried to wheel her mare round, but it was too late, Arthur made his stallion trot over to her; 'You can't run.' He said smoothly.

Cara gave him a vicious glare, 'Get out of my way! Go home!'

Arthur shook his head, 'not likely. Not until you tell me what you're doing. I can follow you for as long as it takes.'

Cara shuddered, she would not lead Arthur to Lucas, 'Why don't I wait until you're asleep again and run off?' She mocked, trying to deter the stubborn prince.

Arthur leered at her, 'I can track you wherever you go, now tell me what you're doing out here alone!'

Cara shifted in the saddle, the horse pacing uncomfortably with her, 'Arthur, go home. Just leave me alone. You can't come with me. Go back to Camelot where you belong.'

'I'm not going anywhere, now tell me.' He raised his voice; he had never been spoken back to by a woman before, he didn't like it much.

The girl sighed heavily, 'I'm saving you. All of you. I'm going back to Lucas before he goes looking for me in Camelot. Happy now?' She said, biting back the tears in her eyes.

'You're giving yourself up. What kind of a stupid idea is that?'

Cara snorted, 'what difference does it make to you what I do?'

Arthur ground his teeth together, 'you're just… a stupid girl aren't you! I'm trying to help – clearly I've wasted my time!'

'You have no reason to be here, now leave me. The longer I spend here the closer Lucas will get to Camelot searching for me.'

Arthur shook his head, 'I told you before, my knights can take care of him' Arthur replied.

Cara looked down at her hands on the reins; her knuckles were white where she held so tight, 'Now who's being stupid? I told you swords don't work. Only magic can kill him – and you'd need a miracle wizard to stop Lucas.'

'Well why don't we go find one instead of you arguing with me!'

Cara stopped him, '_We_ are not going anywhere! _You_ are going back and _I_… I'm going to finish this!'

'Oh, and how would it look if I went back alone; they'll think I got scared off by some ridiculous little wizard!'

'Would you step back for a minute? There is more to life than pride! To be honest you have enough for half of Camelot!'

Arthur grew furious, 'You know nothing about me!'

Cara tried to keep her face angry, but it was closer to tears now; the suppressed emotions ganging up on her, 'I thought I knew who you were. I was wrong!'

Arthur saw the tears in her eyes. _Damn it_, he thought. 'Look. I'm… Will you just let me try? Come on, there has to be a kingdom with magic nearby.'

Cara sighed, casting her feelings aside so she could think. 'Umm… Gilder is probably closest. We could try Thornton, but the wizards there are armature, Gilder pays highest, so that's where all the best wizards go.'

'Where is Gilder from here?' Arthur asked, glancing round at the tree lined road.

Cara thought for a moment; she had only been to Gilder twice as a child. 'It's west of Caloran, but I'm not sure of the roads.'

Arthur nodded, looking up the road as if he could see Gilder if he looked hard enough through the trees. 'Then we'll just have to keep going until we get to a road that goes west.' He shrugged. 'I know you want to see Richard again. You have a chance; just trust me.'

Cara gazed stubbornly at the reins in her hands. She didn't have much choice; even if they couldn't find a wizard, Cara could still go to Lucas when Arthur was asleep. 'Fine.' She submitted hesitantly.

Arthur did not speak to her as they rode on, and she could not bring herself to say anything either. Cara thought about Lucas. His twisted heart; the one she had broken; she had made him into what he was. The thought was almost too horrible, but Cara kept it spinning in her mind; torturing herself for what she had done.

Eventually dusk settled, and they were still a few leagues from Guilder. Arthur persuaded her to stop, although she was determined to reach Guilder as fast as possible. They settled by the road side in a clearing. Arthur tied the horses up, while Cara divided up the food. Arthur still had the apple and bread, even though both were battered, and Cara ate a stale roll that tasted like tree bark. Cara gathered some twigs together silently, lighting it using Arthur's hunting knife against a flint to create sparks and ignite the dry kindling. They sat round the small fire in silence, huddling close to it for warmth. Twice Cara caught Arthur looking at her, but both times they hurriedly looked away from one another.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Arthur cleared his throat, 'We should get some sleep; if we start out early we should reach Guilder in good time.'

Cara shrugged, cleared a patch of earth, threw her empty bag down as a pillow and lay down on the cold hard ground. She could already see small bugs creeping around on the dirt. She could see Arthur across the fire; he was still sitting up, head resting on his knees. His face was drawn with fatigue, and he looked dejected in some way. Closing her eyes, Cara settled to sleep, feeling the fire warm her body slightly.

* * *


	9. Three Wise Men

The sun blazed over the clearing, and brightness filtered through Cara's eyelids, drawing her awake. She groaned, sitting up; her hair was matted and soil clung to it. Her dress was covered in dirt, and her muscles were cramped and sore. She sat up slowly, rubbing her arms, pock marked and red from the rough ground she had been on. Her hands combed through her hair, flicking some dirt from it, and then she brushed her dress down. Her throat was raw; she needed to drink, they would reach Guilder soon, and she would find a well there. Cara shifted round, about to stand. She froze. She was alone in the clearing. _He left_, she thought, _he left me! God damn stuck up… His horse is still here._ Cara let her shoulders drop, standing. 'Arthur?' she called. 'Arthur!'

Cara heard something to her left; only a faint sound, but she followed it none the less. Tree branches whipped her arms as she passed thought them quietly. She emerged into a patch of greenery; creeping vines and leaves lined the floor. Arthur was on the other side of the green patch, hunched in a half crouch, hands held ready. He held his hunting knife in his right hand, looking at something on the ground. Suddenly he dived into the thick leaves, grunting with effort. A small grey blur raced away, its long ears pricked up with fear. Arthur cursed. Cara laughed, seeing the rabbit dart through the trees.

'Hey. It's not funny. Bloody rabbit heard you coming!' Arthur fumed, standing back up again.

Cara stopped laughing instantly, 'Sorry sire. I'll go see if I can find some food.' She muttered.

'Cara. Cara wait!' Arthur called after her, but she was already gone, blundering through the trees. Cara reached a track through the forest land, glancing around. She had found no food so far. There was a shuffling noise behind her. 'Arthur?' Another noise from her left, 'Arthur, this isn't funny.' She growled angrily. Another noise again from behind her; getting closer, 'Arthur?' her voice turned to almost silence, she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. There was a ring of steel, and suddenly something was pressed to her neck. She tried to scream, but a callused hand gripped her jaw closed. 'Awright my lovely!' a rough voice came, edged with viciousness, 'who you with then, Arthur?'

'He's my dog.' Cara lied, praying he would not hear it in her voice.

The man behind her snickered, 'Not safe out here for a young girl like you; not even with a dog. I hear there are bandits in these woods, why don't you let us look after you?' as he said this two more men emerged, one on her left, one circling round from behind her.

'I can take care of myself.' Cara muttered.

The man laughed again, 'You ain't from around 'ere are ya? Anyone from round here would know we own these woods. You're little campfire led us right to you my pretty. Now, seems as you're in my wood, and I own everything here, that you must belong to me now.' He chuckled maliciously, throwing her to the man on her left, 'Stick her in the cart, we'll sell her to Mercia.' The man said. Cara could see now he was a stocky man, dressed in brown trousers and jacket over a grey shirt. His boots were thick with mud, and the knife in his hand was coated in rust.

Cara felt the man behind her force her forward, marching down the road. They turned a corner in the track, facing a big brown cart with a cage on the back. The third man, a spindly young man with curled black hair, and a bright blue neckerchief threw open the cage door as the man behind her threw Cara inside. The door latched behind her.

The stocky man came to stand beside the cage, 'tie her up and cover it.' He ordered, hopping up onto the bench at the front to steer the horse. The second man, a barrel chested brute with dark hair all over his face, and a hat to cover the hair upon his head, cam over to her, wrenching her wrists through the bars before he lashed them together and tied them to one of the cage bars. Cara had little time to assess her situation before a huge black cloth was thrown over the cage, plunging her into darkness.

* * *

Arthur charged through the trees. He'd heard Cara calling to him. Had she fallen? Was she hurt? He reached the track, noticing fresh footprints in the soft earth. There was more than one set. One was light; Cara's, the others, perhaps two or three others were heavy. They all left in the same direction. Arthur followed the tracks, his hunting knife still in his hand; he cursed himself, remembering his sword was still attached to his horse's saddle. He prayed these people were friendly; perhaps traders or something, but if they were not, Cara was in big trouble.

Running down the track, Arthur saw where the tracks stopped, only to be replaced by new ones, wheel tracks. He would never catch the cart on foot, and these tracks led back towards Camelot, Mercia and Northumbria. Arthur ran back, his feet carrying him faster than they had before. He reached their camp quickly, jumping into his horse's saddle. He turned the animal around, racing back through the trees and along the track he and Cara had covered the previous evening. He would catch them at the cross roads. He had to catch them at the cross roads.

* * *


	10. Knife Point

His horse tired just as the cross roads came into view. With a final spur of energy, the stallion reached the crossing, its flanks heaving. Arthur leapt from the horse, studying the ground. There were some hoof and footprints, but nothing to suggest a cart had passed this way. A sudden thought struck him. What if she left on purpose? She went to give herself up to Lucas. _Damn, you fool, Arthur! She wasn't taken; she was running away… away from you!_ Arthur stood on the road, utterly dazed. All this for nothing. She had gone to die. He felt cold suddenly; the sun was still overhead, but he was frozen to the core. He didn't understand why.

Then he saw it, the wagon approaching. Arthur studied it as it approached; three men were on it, one steering, the others sitting back. He noticed the weapons they had sheathed, all of them potentially his death. These were certainly the people from the woods. The covered trailer caught his eye; a black cover over something square. Arthur paused. He clung to the hope that Cara had not left; the hope that she was in that wagon, and that he could save her. The wagon stopped, its path blocked by the prince and his horse.

The stout driver tipped his hat, 'Mornin' stranger. Say, would you mind movin' we got to get to Mercia - trading to be done.' He sneered. Arthur saw through this man; _bandit slaver!_ His mind cried.

Arthur held his ground, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way, say what's a fine gentleman like you doing trading?'

The slaver smirked proudly, 'Well, it's an honest livin'. Say, what business you in?'

Arthur hadn't expected to talk with this man, but it worked out well, 'I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot.'

The slaver bridled, 'Yeah, and I'm Lord Eldred of Northumbria, get out the way you twerp!'

Arthur tilted his head. He took one last look at the slaver, ripping his sword from its sheath and pointing it to the slavers throat, 'Well, Lord Eldred, why don't you give me the girl you've got in the back?' Arthur leered.

The slaver returned the grin, 'One man against my three; your odds aren't that good.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow, 'Really?' Without a moment's hesitation, Arthur ripped his hunting knife from his boot, throwing it into the chest of the barrel chested man. The thin man jumped at him, a thin knife in his hands. Arthur punched him hard in the gut, drawing his sword and finishing the thin man off with one blow.

'Take her. Take her and leave!' The stout man shuddered.

Arthur shook his head, 'I just did you a favour; no one else to share your profits with. I don't do favours for men I despise.' Arthur retorted, stabbing the man straight through the chest. Throwing the man from his sword, Arthur moved to the trailer. Wrenching the black cover away, he saw Cara's small form huddled to the back of the trailer.

'Arthur!' she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Glancing down, Arthur saw the restraints on her hands. 'I'll be right back.' He said, rushing back to the men, retrieving his knife and the keys to the trailer. They were smeared with blood, but still clicked the lock open. Arthur squeezed into the cage, climbing to the back where Cara was tied. 'Hold still.' He said quietly, taking his knife to the ropes. Cara's wrists were raw and red where she had tugged at the rope. The knife made easy work of the restraints, and Arthur managed to rip them from her hands in seconds. 'You're bleeding.' He said gently, looking at her lacerated wrists.

'So are you.' Cara replied quietly, touching his arm. Arthur winced; he looked down to his arm, seeing a thin rip in his clothes. Shedding his jacket he found the line continued through the skin, leaving a thick ooze of blood. The thin man must have caught him with the knife.

'Come on.' Cara told him calmly, leading him out the cage. Immediately she went to the stout man. She seemed slightly sickened by the blood covered men, but returned with a water skin in her hand. 'Roll up your sleeve sire.' She instructed. Arthur did do, hissing in pain as the cloth caught his wound. 'Hold still.' Cara said, pouring a trickle of water onto the gash in his arm. Arthur bit back the pain, focusing on Cara as she assessed the injury. 'It's deep.' She explained, 'I'll bandage it up for now. We'll find a physician in Guilder to give you something to stop infection. Can I borrow your knife?'

Arthur looked at her sceptically, 'I'm not sure a knife is going to help the situation.'

She gave his a stern look. Arthur handed her his knife, watching her closely. Cara took the knife in one hand, and held the hem of her dress in the other. Using the knife, she hacked off a thick strip of cloth.

Arthur sat, stunned, 'Cara! You can't do that. It's indecent!'

Cara said nothing, sitting beside him, using the more water to wash the cloth. Once it was clean, Cara wrapped it round Arthur's arm, tying it off smoothly. 'Indecency is the last of my worries. Besides, maybe it would do us some good; if we have no money to pay for a sorcerer I might as well show him what else we have to barter with.' Her voice was flat, but Arthur knew she meant it.

'Cara.' He said gently, but she refused to look at him, busying herself with cleaning her injuries. 'Cara. That's absurd. You couldn't… I mean surely the sorcerers will have decency to come to our aid without… giving them anything in return.'

'You have no idea what I would give to see my brother again. If we need a sorcerer, then I'll do whatever it takes.'

Arthur did not let up. With great effort he kept his tone level, 'I won't let you. I'll find another way to pay for a sorcerer.'

Cara looked at him once, flicking her eyes away as soon as they met his. 'Thank you sire.'

* * *


	11. Guilder

They reached Guilder by nightfall, just as the gates were closing. Cara let go of Arthur now the horse had stopped; she had clung on for dear life as Arthur rode; he didn't hang around. Arthur dismounted the stallion, helping Cara do the same.

He stood there for a minute, seeming lost. Cara smiled, 'Come on.' She led the horse and the prince to the closest inn, which was packed with local men, all clustered round the bar. Cara tied the horse up outside with another chestnut mare. Arthur looked apprehensive, but followed her inside. 'How are you going to pay these people?' Arthur asked in a whisper.

Cara gave him a condescending look, 'I used to work in a tavern; I know all the tricks of the trade.' She gave a bright smile, approaching the plump woman behind the bar, 'Hello.' She said in a smooth voice, 'My brother and I need a room.'

The plump woman gave a sullen look at Cara, 'Four silver pieces. Food costs more.'

Cara gave another dazzling smile to the surly woman, 'I have no money.'

'Then y'd best be leaving. You don't get somethin' for nothin' in 'ere.' The barmaid said gruffly.

Cara's smile did not fade, 'I'll make you a deal. If I can bring you more customers, can I have the room for free?'

'I don't know - it's summer festival tomorrow, I only have one room left.'

Cara gave the barmaid a dazzling smile.

She left the inn, leaving a bewildered Arthur to stare after her. She found the nearest pub easily. Most of the men were drunk of asleep, but the majority turned to look at her; all eyes hungry. Cara ignored them, throwing another perfect smile at them. 'Gentlemen, would you accompany me to the inn. Perhaps you could buy me a drink or two.'

In the blink of an eye, the men shot up, even some who had seemed asleep were escorting her out the door. Hands touched her arms, her hair and the stench of alcohol on their breath was sickening, but Cara made it back to the inn, letting them all drift to the bar. Cara gave the barmaid a small grin. The plump woman returned a misshapen smile, pointing to the stairs.

Cara drifted up the rickety stairs, feeling the uneven banister pass under her fingers. Following the hall down, Cara found a door ajar, slipping into the vacant room with Arthur close behind.

'Sorry it's not what you're used to sire, but it's the best we have for the moment.' Cara smiled apologetically. The room was small and dark, with two candles lighting the small space. A stone bowl of water was visible, with a cloth and soap laid out nearby. The bed was only large enough for one person, with tattered covers and a mattress which dipped in the middle. Only two blankets lay in the corner, near a small box for waste. The room smelt of damp, and the noise from downstairs was clear through the floorboards.

Cara took a blanket from the corner, laying it out on the floor for herself.

'Cara. You can't sleep on the floor, it's not right.'

'I've lasted for most of my life by sleeping on the ground, I think I can last one more night sire.'

'No. I insist.'

Cara shook her head, lying down on the blanket covered floor. 'Goodnight sire.'

* * *

Cara woke up, the light streaming through the window into her eyes. She turned her face out of the blinding light; suddenly realising she was no longer on the floor. Cara sat up, 'Arthur?' There was no reply. Cara looked around the room. He wasn't there. She grew panicked, 'Arthur!'

At that very moment Arthur entered the room.

'Arthur. Where were you? You scared me.'

Arthur smiled weakly, 'Sorry. I went out to get you something. And I moved you off the floor; did you really think I'd give in that easily?'

'You got _me_ something?' Cara asked, stunned.

Arthur nodded to something laid over the foot of the bed as he washed his face with the bowl of water by the window.

Cara looked at the end of the bed, picking up the material that lay there. She almost dropped it in shock. 'Arthur… I can't accept this…' Cara stammered looking at the red dress before her.

'Of course you can.' He replied coolly, drying his face, 'I doubt it would suit me, and you need another dress now you shredded the one you are wearing to bandage my arm.'

'How did you pay for this?' Cara asked, still marvelling at the dress. It was plain at the top, except for a lace up front.

Arthur hesitated, 'Well with summer on the way, my jacket was useless anyway.' He shrugged, looking out the window.

'You traded for it. Arthur… I don't know how to thank you.' Cara spluttered. 'It's beautiful.'

'Then it suits you.' He grinned, turning to face her. 'I'll let you change in peace, but then we should find the sorcerer, time's running out.' Arthur smiled once, and then left again. Cara washed quickly, then changed from her white dress into the new red one. The dress fitted well, even if it was slightly too large, but Cara tied the laces tight enough to hold it in place. The old white dress Cara made into some more spare bandages, and threw the rest into the small box for disposal. She left the room then, finding Arthur leaning against the corridor wall, admiring her as she walked towards him. 'Come on, we have to find the sorcerer.'

'I know sire.' Cara answered, breezing past him, and down the curved, gnarled stairs. She walked out the door and froze. Arthur came up behind her too, staring outside. The roads were filled with people, banners and colourful tents surrounded the streets. Cara stepped out into the crowds; Arthur close behind.

'What on earth is going on? This pace was dead last night; when did this happen?'

Cara looked up at him, smiling, 'You've lived a life without magic sire, welcome to a kingdom powered by it.'

Arthur gaped, 'all this was done with sorcery? Why?'

'The summer festival. It's the biggest celebration of the year in the northland. My father brought me here once as a child. Believe me; it's amazing.' Cara grinned with delight, absorbing every colour and shape as they walked with the crowd into the main plaza. This was littered with small stalls, large attractions, wandering entertainers, and traders. Arthur was swept along, trying his best to stay close to Cara. Eventually they escaped the tide of people, slipping in next to one of the stalls.

'This place is mad.' Arthur said.

Cara gave a small smile, 'I told you before when we were in Camelot, life here is very different. Not your sort of place at all; but we get by alright.'

Arthur grew defensive, 'I could like it.'

'Believe me sire, there is none of the comfort you had in Camelot here; we are simple people round here… not your sort of people.'

Arthur saw her fake smile fade, replaced with a slight sadness, 'Cara. Believe me, nothing here is simple, least of all you. Besides, I've never been anywhere like this; I might like it.'

Cara gave him a sceptical glance before moving away from the stall. Arthur followed her again. He saw where she was going after a few moments. There was a man in a long black hooded robe standing with some children. He made eccentric hand movements infront of them before producing two doves from nowhere. Arthur stopped. A sorcerer. Everything he had been taught to fear stood before him. His eyes fell on Cara, who was still moving towards the man in black. She also looked apprehensive.

* * *


	12. Fear Runs Deep

Cara approached the man wearily. She knew he was a sorcerer, but that didn't bother her; it was the black cloak. Lucas's men had worn similar cloaks. Cara told herself she was being foolish over and over in her mind, but the fear ran deep. She stood within a few feet of the man, hovering behind the crowd of children as they clapped and cheered. Cara looked the man over, he seemed harmless, but anything could have been beneath the cloak. She waited. Her breathing slowed slightly. Then he looked up. Right into her eyes. Cara turned to flee, but a parade of villagers streamed in front of her, blocking her escape.

'Cara!' The voice was rough and unfamiliar.

'Cara!' The voice was smooth; Arthur!

She tried to reach the prince of Camelot, battling through the hordes of bustling people.

'CARA!' The shouts grew louder from both men. Suddenly her feet slipped from under her. There was a crushing pain in her arm as it collided with the paved ground. She almost stopped breathing when two hands pulled her up.

Cara let out a deep breath, relieved to see Arthur standing before her, holding her arms in his hands, 'Are you alright?'

Before she could answer, the black cloaked man caught up, 'Cara!' He panted.

Cara gasped, 'Ryan!'

Arthur was looking down at her, very confused. She was aware than one hand was ready to draw his sword as he surveyed the sorcerer stood before him.

'Cara, what are you doing here?'

She gave a short look to Arthur; he seemed to understand, dropping his hand from his sword hilt. 'I'm travelling here to find a sorcerer as it happens. When did you come to Guilder; Richard said you went south.'

'I did. Turns out the kingdoms down there don't pay well; I worked in Mercia for a while, but it wasn't for me. I came up here again a few years back.'

'Ryan. I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances. I need your help.' She went on to explain what had happened with Lucas, and why she had some to Guilder. All the while Ryan listened intently.

Once Cara had finished, Ryan seemed to asses it all in his mind. 'I see. And you need someone to take on Lucas. I don't like this Cara… you know I don't, but I can't ignore this. I'll help you.'

Cara beamed at him, 'Thank you so much! Well, seems as your in on this, I think you should meet my other companion. Ryan, this is Prince Arthur. Sire, this is Ryan; he's a sorcerer. He came from Caloran before he left to find work.'

'Prince?' Ryan looked Arthur up and down, seeming unconvinced.

'He's prince of Camelot.'

Ryan's eyes grew tight with concentration, and his fists clenched, 'Camelot?'

Arthur reached for his sword again. Sorcery meant trouble, and Arthur was convinced he was about to get a taste of it.

Cara looked bewildered, glancing back and forth between both men.

Ryan didn't remove his dark eyes from Arthur's, 'Your father is Uther. The sorcerer killer. The man who had my best friend stabbed, mauled and burnt just to make sure. I know what you are. Dog!' Ryan spat at Arthur, his stance leaning in.

Cara jumped between the two fuming men. 'Stop! Ryan; he's not like that. Arthur's different. He would never do that to anyone. His father does not make him what he is; you of all people should know that!'

Ryan stumbled, his aggression falling away. 'I can't help you Cara. Not now.' With one final deadly glance at Arthur, Ryan turned on his heel and stalked away.

'Cara?' Arthur asked softly. She turned to face him, eyes wide with hurt. 'Thank you.' Arthur said simply.

* * *

Tears welled in Cara's eyes. Her one hope to see Richard again was gone. If Ryan had refused, who else would help her now? She remembered the hope she had found when Ryan agreed to help, but now it was torn from her.

There was little time for reflection. Three black figures had been drawn to the scene by Ryan and Arthur's shouts, and were now navigating through the crowds towards her. Cara knew instantly that they were not sorcerers; these were Lucas's men.

Arthur had seen them too, and was now running; dragging her with him, down the streets. He barged past the entertainers and any citizen that got to close. Cara could barely keep pace, her breathing was already heavy, where as Arthur paced every breath perfectly with his long strides. Suddenly she was whipped sideways, hurtling down a back street, and into a small chapel. The chapel was only recognisable by the carved sign above the door; otherwise it looked like any other house.

In a blur, they were in between the pews, crouching down in silence. Arthur was watching the door, still expecting some pursuit. Cara however knew they were safe; how could anyone find them amongst all that was going on. However she did not feel safe. Not now Ryan was gone, now Lucas knew she was here and now there was so little hope. It took her a little while to notice the tears streaking down her cheeks.

'I don't think they'll follow us… Cara?' Arthur turned her, still staying in a crouch. Cara slumped to the floor, curling her legs round so she lent against the pew. 'Cara?' Arthur asked again. She did not reply. Nothing could break through the hopelessness she felt now.

Arthur sat next to her. _Damn_, _what the hell do I do?_ Arthur asked himself, watching her blank face stare into nothingness as more tears fell. Hesitantly, Arthur put his arm round her. He'd seen Gwen do this when Morgana was upset, but it felt strange to him. He didn't say anything for the single reason that he didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry.' He said, not sure whether that was right or wrong, but to him it seemed like the only thing to say.

Cara looked up at his, her glazed eyes curious, 'Why?' she asked, her voice weak.

Arthur sighed, pulling her close against him again, 'for being here, for getting between you and Ryan, for even suggesting we come here. For everything.'

'You did everything you could.' Cara said in his defence, but he knew she was wrong.

'No. I failed. I'm sorry.'

Cara wiped her eyes, moving back from him slightly, 'Just when I think I know what you are, you go and confuse me again.'

'What do you mean?' Arthur was stunned by the change in conversation.

Cara smiled, 'Well, when we first met I thought you were playing the polite prince. Then I thought you were the arrogant prat everyone treated you as. But now… I'm not sure. There is more to you than meets the eye sire. You're not like anyone I've met, not even close.'

Arthur frowned, 'Is that a good thing?'

Cara shrugged, 'I think so.'

Arthur took a deep breath, 'I know what you're thinking.'

Cara looked the floor, 'I have no choice. If I don't go to him, people will die. He will use them to get to me. I can't allow that.'

Seeing no reversal, Arthur hugged her closer, 'You'd really give yourself up to him?'

'Yes.' Cara replied slowly. 'I should go.'

Arthur couldn't speak. He wanted to say so much, but the words wouldn't come out. He nodded silently. It was the exact opposite of what he felt like doing; he felt like shouting, throwing things, kidnapping her, anything to make her go back to Camelot; but it wouldn't change anything. She was as stubborn as he was, and it was a fight he could not win.

Cara left him there, her quiet footsteps dying into silence. Arthur sat there without feeling. He felt nothing. He shut his emotions out; they were too hard to take. Instead, Arthur stood up, mechanically going to the door. He would go back to Camelot – there was nothing left for him here.

* * *


	13. Final Journey

Cara returned to the inn, keeping her head low as she made her way back through the crowds. She had to take several detours to make it back to the inn without attracting attention. Walking to where she had tied the horse the previous night, Cara cursed; the horse was gone. Cara bit her lip; she had only one option, even though it wasn't one she liked, she needed to get to Lucas before he came to Guilder for her. Eyeing the horse that belonged to one of the inn's guests, Cara untied it from the post it was attached to, glad to see it was saddled and ready for the guest's departure. Cara hooked her foot in the stirrup, hopping lightly into the saddle. With one flick of the reins, the horse began trotting away. Cara had begun her final journey.

Ryan waited in the shadows, holding the reins to Cara's horse. Watching the route he took, Ryan smiled; he had never thought her to be capable of thievery. The prince had also left her, much to Ryan's satisfaction. He didn't need a snotty sorcerer hunting prince around to get in the way. The plan was in place; as it had been for a long time. Ryan knew the sorcerer he served would be happy; Cara would meet Lucas just as planned. Ryan had played his part.

Arthur had managed to procure a horse from a man by trading his hunting knife; it seemed an odd exchange, but the man had not seemed sane to begin with. Arthur rode out of Guilder, down the great road on the way back to Camelot. He would pass Northumbria on the way, and perhaps manage to scrounge a meal and shelter from there. Arthur let the horse go on at its own pace; he was in no hurry to be back to Camelot.

_Damn it, you fool Arthur_. He thought, _I've come all this way to let her go to her death. I have to save her; if not from Lucas from herself. Damn it, how could I be so stupid!_ Arthur kicked the horse into a frenzy, charging it back down the road. He had to catch her. _Don' let it be too late. Please don't let it be too late!_

Cara heard the horse's feet drumming on the tough ground before it was in sight. She turned, almost falling from the saddle as she did so. _Arthur!_ It was a curse and joy at the same time. 'Arthur, what are you doing here?' She asked, trying to sound angry; he had to leave. It was for his own good.

'Cara; I've been a fool.' He said, jumping from his horse to stand beside the black stallion.

Cara grumbled, slipping from the saddle to face him, 'What are you on about?'

Arthur looked deep into her eyes, she couldn't move from his gaze, 'I can't let you do this. I won't. I need you Cara. I didn't realise before. But I do.'

'Arthur… you have to go. I can't… you're making this harder than it has to be. Let me go. Let me do this.'

'You've already done it my girl – may I compliment you on your haste – I thought I might have to go all the way to Guilder to get you,' came the voice of a tall thin pale man with deep blonde cropped hair in a black cloak. He walked out from the brush, three other men in black cloaks behind him, all of them pale like Lucas.

'Lucas.' Cara addressed him coldly.

'My lady. Who's this?' Lucas grinned smugly, waving at Arthur.

Arthur felt the air around him grow cold, an invisible icy fist wrapped round him, and left when Lucas's hand dropped.

'Leave him; it's me you're after.'

'I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot, and if you want her, you'll have to go through me.' Arthur growled, stepping infront of Cara.

Lucas's sneer turned into a cackling laugh, 'I have no intention of going through you my friend; I intend to step over your cold corpse!'

Arthur tensed, his sword leaving its sheath with a resounding ring.

Lucas took one look at the prince, a look of amusement and feigned pity passing over his thin lips as he muttered some unintelligible words. Something resembling green light hit Arthur square in the chest, throwing him to the ground.

* * *

Arthur saw the green bolt fly at him, and then he was on the ground. He couldn't move; couldn't shout; only watch as the world went black. He heard a piercing scream, and then it all faded into the abyss.

* * *


	14. The Master Sorcerer

Cara screamed, rushing to Arthur's side, skidding onto her knees, 'Arthur!' she yelled at him. He remained still. Cara made to help him, but two pairs of rough, callused hands grabbed her, yanking her back to face Lucas. The dark sorcerer gave her a satisfied leer,

'I gave you one hand in protection' he said, revealing the stump he carried on the end of his wrist, 'the other I offered in marriage. You declined. Now it's time to take the hand you owe me.'

Cara couldn't scream. The tears fell thick and fast across her face as she sobbed. Arthur's lifeless body was somewhere behind her; and Lucas was about to take her piece by piece. She closed her eyes and thought of Richard. She had to be strong. She'd see her father soon. Her mother. Her friends. And Arthur. She'd see them all soon.

'LUCAS!' the call was deafening and chilling to the bone. Cara felt the men release her, her body falling to the ground.

Cara whirled round, blinking in disbelief. 'Merlin?'

* * *

Merlin looked down at Cara, and then to Arthur. His eyes grew black; a wizard's rage was not taken lightly. Turning on Lucas' men he cast them aside like twigs. He took two deliberate steps closer, hand reaching out in front of him, directly at Lucas. The dark wizard quivered at Merlin's presence, eyes wide and hands shaking. Merlin advanced, uttering the spell under his breath. Lucas shook from his bones. The pain was excruciating. Lucas could barely manage to speak, muttering the words, 'I'm sorry Emyrys.' But the warlock didn't falter - his rage was deep. Eventually Lucas fell to the floor, and Merlin broke away. He turned to the tree line; 'finish him.' he said gently, retreating from Lucas.

Ryan, along with at least twelve other wizards emerged from the undergrowth, all wearing the murderous look Merlin had taken. Then descended on Lucas, but Merlin could not watch. Arthur was gone; revenge was irrelevant. Merlin took one last look at Cara, he couldn't manage an apology yet; he had never planned on this; Arthur was never supposed to die. Ryan said Arthur had left… Merlin didn't want to think about it - His plan had failed. He had gathered wizards from all the northland to strip through Lucas' defences, but none of them had foreseen Arthur's death.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ryan. ' I'm sorry Emyrys; I failed.'

Merlin shook his head, 'The failure was mine. I should have told Arthur what I was… what I planned…'

'No. I made sure Cara got here like you said; I should have guessed the prince would return.'

Merlin shrugged it off. He had to leave for Camelot… wait until the news of Arthur's death reached them, and then face a life without destiny. One side of a coin… meaningless. The young warlock felt tears in his eyes, but bit them back; he needed to be alone. His eyes didn't flash their brilliant gold, but a dullish gold as he focused on Camelot. In a rush of black smoke, Merlin found himself back in his room at Camelot. He threw his spell book shut; still on the self-transportation spell. Collapsing in a corner, Merlin hunched his knees up. Then he cried.

* * *

The sorcerers had left as soon as they had come. Killing one of their own had left them all shaken. Cara was alone. Scrambling across the grass she knelt by Arthur's body, tears rushing down her face, 'Get up.' She pleaded, 'please… please, get up.' Arthur did not respond, his blank face was still. Cara cried openly, smashing her fist into Arthur's chest and slapping him across the face, 'GET UP!' she screamed. 'Please, Arthur. Please. I need you to come back.' Nothing. 'Arthur, come back. Come back to me. Please!' She threw her fist into his ribs, 'Arthur!' her hand ran through his soft hair, 'Arthur… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you.' She whispered. 'Now come back damn it! Come one… DON'T GIVE UP!' She screamed, thumping him in the chest again and slapping his face.

A short groan escaped Arthur's lips as he tried to sit up. Something fell on him, almost forcing him back to the floor. Only then did he realise Cara had thrown her arms round him, crying into his shoulder.

'Arthur!' She shrieked, 'I thought I'd lost you!'

The prince put his arms round her, staring around. Lucas lay broken a few feet from him; the three bodyguards all in twisted formations lay crippled on the ground. Arthur recognised at least twelve distinctly different human tracks on the grass. He tried to take it all in, _what happened here?_

Cara finally let go of him, looking at his face. There was a patch of red on Arthur's face where she had slapped him, 'Sorry sire. I didn't mean to hit you; I just had to bring you back.'

'You hit me?' He asked, still bewildered.

Cara blushed, 'You don't remember… not anything I said?'

Arthur shook his head, 'no. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was green light.'

'I'll explain later sire.' She replied, trying to stand.

Arthur grabbed her wrist, 'what did you say?'

'I'll explain…'

'No, no, you asked if I remembered what you said… what did you say?'

Cara tried to look innocent, 'nothing. I just said some things to try and get you to wake up and I didn't want you to take them too seriously.'

Arthur nodded, seeming unconvinced.

* * *


	15. Coming and Going

It took two days of hard riding to get back to Camelot, on the journey, neither of them spoke very much. They were starving, cold and tired, but neither mentioned it to the other. They just rode. Sometimes Cara caught Arthur watching her, but she would slip back into her protective silence, trying to seem invisible. Once they reached Camelot's courtyard, Arthur was welcomed by a man in knights' uniform, heavily built with square features; Arthur called him Bors. Cara tried to slip away, but Arthur kept her locked in his vision, looking at her sternly each time she tried to move away.

Eventually Arthur left Bors, going to see his father. Bors had told Uther that Arthur had been hunting, and Richard had been kept quiet about Cara's disappearance. Cara blundered about the unfamiliar halls until she reached Gaius' chambers. With an urgent knock, she entered.

'Cara! Dear lord, I didn't think you would come back… you'd been gone so long!' Gaius exclaimed.

Cara gave a forced smile, 'Where is Richard? I need to see him.'

'Of course. I'll take you to him.' Gaius said shortly. He led her out, down the winding stairs and to a oak door not to far from the foot of the stairs; he's in there. He hasn't left his room since we moved him here.' Gaius explained. The old physician nodded at the door, then hobbled away with short, quick steps.

Cara had tears in her eyes already. Slowly she pushed the door open. Richard did not turn; he was at the window, looking out across the land.

'I told you Merlin, I'm not leaving. Not until she comes back.'

Cara bit her lip, closing the door silently behind her, 'She is back.' Cara said, her voice in a whisper.

Richard whirled round, his face masked with shock, 'Cara.' He seemed to almost ask it, as if he thought it to be a dream.

'It's me.' She beamed, drawing him into a hug. Tears spilled down her face constantly, soaking into Richard's shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

Richard let her go, 'Where did you go?'

Cara took a deep breath, explaining everything that had happened. She trusted him with Merlin's secret, but not her own. She could never tell anyone her secret; especially Arthur. She was a peasant girl; love was beyond her grasp, especially Arthur's love.

Richard listened patiently, taking everything in, asking questions where he grew confused, but remaining silent otherwise. Once Cara had finished, Richard shook his head, 'Why didn't you tell me. I would have gone with you.'

Cara looked down at her feet, 'I didn't want you to share that fate… I thought I had to die; I would never have taken you to that end. You know that.'

Richard gave a small smile, 'It doesn't matter now. You're safe, that's all that counts. My dear little sister, why couldn't you just do embroidery like everyone else?'

'It's boring, Richard.'

He smiled again, 'We'll find you a tavern in Camelot then; so you can practice your tricks.'

Cara looked down again, 'Richard… I don't think we should stay. I mean, I like it here, but… for me, staying here would… complicate things.'

Richard looked at her calculatingly for a moment, 'Alright; as long as it's what you really want. But I don't think we should return to Caloran… maybe Guilder or Brookshire would be better for now.'

Cara nodded, 'Guilder sounds good.' It was perfect in fact; too far for anyone to go looking for her, and close enough to Caloran to be familiar. She would live in Guilder; even though Camelot was her home.

Cara made arrangements for them to get two horses; Morgana was generous enough to grant them that. Although Richard being as handsome as he was did have some influence over girls, from Cara's experience. Richard was adamant that he should go to thank Arthur for saving his sister, but Cara kept him busy; Richard probably wouldn't be able to find Arthur in the castle's vast expanse anyway.

By mid afternoon, Cara and Richard were ready to leave; they had been given food, weapons and a little money by various people in the castle. Cara would have gone that very instant, but Richard insisted that she eat something and get some rest first. Cara tried to argue, but Richard was bigger, smarter and more persuasive than she was; there was no getting past him on this matter. Reluctantly Cara returned to the castle, seeking refuge in Richard's room.

Food was brought to them by a servant Cara didn't know, she thanked the serving girl regardless, and sat to eat. The chicken was delicious, cooked perfectly. Cara scoffed the food down, her stomach giving a surprised growl as it received food for the first time in several days. Without pause, Cara swallowed a goblet of water instantly before chewing ravenously on the roast potatoes and salad. Richard laughed as she ate; passing her his half-eaten meal once she had finished her own. Cara devoured Richard's left over food quickly, drinking another three goblets of water as she did so. She had discarded all her manners; Richard had seen her like this before. She had become lost in the woods without food for three days, and once Richard had brought her home she had eaten so much food she was almost sick. He had laughed then, just as he did now.

'Wow, you must have been hungry.' He grinned.

Cara nodded, 'Starving.'

'Come on, get some rest. If we leave later tonight, we should still be able to make it halfway to Guilder by tomorrow evening.'

Cara was about to disagree, but the bed looked too inviting right now. 'Alright, but wake me soon.'

'Sure.' Richard agreed before leaving the room. Cara didn't care where he went; all she wanted now was to sleep. Still in her dirty red dress, Cara collapsed on the bed, pulling the embroidered covers over her. Her head sank into the pillow, as she sank into her dreams.

* * *


	16. Two Sided

Cara woke, seeing Richard standing with his back to her as he gazed out the window. She groaned groggily; it was still dark outside, but she knew they would have to leave soon. Cara sat up, rubbing her eyes so she could see clearer.

Richard turned from the window, his face shrouded in darkness as he stood out of the candle light.

'Do we have to leave yet?' Cara asked, trying to seem optimistic about their journey.

'You're not going anywhere.'

Cara jumped. The voice was not Richard's. It was Arthur's. Cara clutched the sheets beneath her fingers; this was the last situation she wanted to be in.

Arthur stepped into the light, his face visible in the dull glow. His blue eyes seemed to swim with anger and amusement at the same time. 'Did you really think I'd let you go?'

Cara said nothing. She prayed Arthurs would leave soon; becoming bored with her if she remained silent.

He sat on the edge of the bed, seeming unperturbed by her silence, 'I want to show you something.' He said quietly.

_Damn_, Cara thought; she was curious now, and her curiosity always got the better of her. Arthur stood, and Cara did the same. The prince led her to the window, guiding her by her shoulders until she was looking outside over the silhouette of Camelot. 'Look up.' Arthur said from behind her. Cara did as he said, growing puzzled. 'What do you see?'

Cara looked around, frowning with confusion, 'just stars, sire.'

Arthur turned her back to face him, 'Exactly. You see, those stars are far beyond our reach. We can never touch them; never hold them in our hands. But right now, I have something far more beautiful and precious than any star. I can touch it, and hold it' His warm hand stroked her cheek, 'Some things we can never have Cara, but as long as you are here, as long as there is a chance I can hold you again, I'm never giving up!'

Cara felt her hands shaking. Her skin burned as the hot blood pumped through it at a terrifying pace. 'Arthur… I… no. This is wrong. I can't.'

Arthur did not relent, his eyes becoming more intense, 'If it is wrong, then why does it feel so right? You don't have to be afraid…'

Cara couldn't break from his eyes; they demanded the truth, and she was too weak to refuse them. 'But I am afraid. You're a prince, and I'm some girl who used to work at a tavern… we're from different worlds. Please Arthur… I can't do this.'

'Why not? Is there nothing there? If there isn't then tell me, but I've seen it. You can't deny it; I know it's true, I just need to hear you say it.'

'It's not that simple. This can never be.'

Arthur smiled, 'So there is something there.'

Cara tried to speak. She wanted desperately to deny it, but her heart refused. 'Yes.' She turned away instantly, moving into the darkest corner of the room, 'I'm sorry.'

Arthur laughed. The sound surprised her so much that Cara turned to look at him. 'What's so funny?'

'You're always apologising. Now tell me, what rule is there to say that you cannot fall in love.'

Cara knew the question didn't need an answer. He was making this harder. How could she leave now?

Arthur moved closer, 'Look to your heart and tell me this isn't what you want!'

Cara shivered as the distance closed between them. Arthur stood before her, looking down into her soft brown eyes. Their lips touched, and for a second Cara felt petrified, but the feeling died away instantly. Her hand locked into his thick hair, his intoxicating kiss sweeping through her. It could have been minutes, before Arthur broke away. His confident smile was inescapable, 'Definitely something there.' Cara looked shyly away, but his fingers lifted her chin up again, 'Don't leave. I'll beg if I have to. Now I know how you feel, there's nothing that can stop me from following you to wherever you go.'

Cara looked into his bright blue eyes; it almost broke her heart to look at them now, 'No. I have to leave. Your father would never allow this. I know my place sire, and it's not here.'

Arthur grew frustrated, 'Then where is it? To hell with what my father thinks of us. The only thing that matters is what you feel. You can love me or kill me, just don't leave me.'

Cara wanted to cry, but her resolve held, 'I… I can't.'

Arthur's anger dropped immediately, He took her in his arms, gently caressing her hair, 'I'm sorry. I just can't bear to see you leave.'

Burrowing closer to Arthur's chest, Cara breathed deeply, Arthur's soft scent filling her head. 'I don't know what to do.'

The prince held her closer, unable to let go, 'What does your heart say?'

Cara wanted to lie. She cursed herself for being so weak. The longer she waited the harder it was to leave. 'I don't know.'

Arthur laughed again, 'Then let me tell you what it's saying. It says that you belong here. It says that if you love me as much as I love you then it will never let you leave.'

Cara looked up at him, the tears drying on her cheeks, 'Then I'll stay.'

Arthur's smile seemed to fill the entire room, his eyes shining brightly, 'You've given me everything I've ever wanted. You set me free. I could have all the stars in the sky, and I would never find anything as perfect as you.'

Cara closed her eyes, breathing deeply again, 'What about your father?'

Arthur cast her worry aside, 'He can think what he likes. I'm his son; he'll have to learn to live with the choices I make. Don't worry. Nothing will come between us.'

* * *

Merlin sat in his room. He didn't have anything left in him to cry, so he sat. Grieving for his lost prince. Gaius had tried to speak to him, but Merlin had locked the door and muffled his ears with his pillow. Their words could not bring Arthur back. It had been two days. Two days of agony, and soon it would be the third day. Merlin was about to enter another episode of fitful sleep when he heard it. That arrogant, confident voice with a hint of mocking to every word.

'MERLIN!' Arthur thundered from behind the door. 'Merlin, get up – there's no time to sleep!'

In one leap, Merlin was at the door, ripping back the bolt. Arthur stormed in, 'Merlin, you look awful. Sort yourself out. I need my sword sharpened, and a new jacket before the morning. Then… Merlin, stop grinning like an idiot and listen. What is wrong with you?'

Merlin bit back his joy. He would have screamed to the world if his self control hadn't kept him in check. He was supposed to be oblivious to Arthur's death… now he thought about it, how was Arthur still alive? Merlin cast that aside, watching Arthur grown angry, 'Sorry sire, I just… My jaw's playing up.'

Arthur gave him a curious look, 'Fine, just make sure you do that before the morning!'

Merlin couldn't stop smiling. He waited until Arthur had left before letting out a joyful shout. His prince was back! Merlin, the master sorcerer, Emyrys of the druids could go back to being a servant. It seemed like an odd destiny to enjoy, but Merlin was thankful for it all. What use was one side of a coin anyway?


End file.
